Most dogs enjoy chewing on things, although preferences vary as to the hardness of the substances favored. Some dogs like to chew on very hard materials such as cow bones, wood and nylon, while others prefer softer chews such as polyurethane or rubber. Still others favor freeze dried snacks. Some dogs due to their age may not be able to chew on very hard substances. Young dogs may have insufficiently developed teeth, while old dogs may have diseased gums or may have lost some of their teeth.
Furthermore, chew toys may be used as a vehicle to provide interaction between dogs and people. For example, some people like to play fetch with dogs using sticks, balls, flying disks, etc. Other people like to play “tug-of-war” with their animals, using ropes, sticks, etc. The interaction between pets and their owners has reportedly been found to be not only beneficial to the pet, as it provides the pet with necessary exercise and companionship, but beneficial to their owners as well, with many reported health related benefits.
Accordingly, the prior art is replete with disclosures directed at forming a variety of chew toys. However, there is still a need to provide chew toys that fulfill other requirements. For example, it may also be useful to provide pet chews that are interesting not only to pets, but to the pet owners as well. Additionally, it may also be useful to provide pet chews that enhance the feel of the chew to the pet or owner. Accordingly, a pet toy of novel construction may be directed to sparking the interest of, not only the pet, but children, teenage or adult owners, which may increase the time period that owners engage with their animals.
In addition, it may also be helpful for pet owners to provide chew toys that are not only novel in construction but are luminescent in nature, such as fluorescent or phosphorescent toys. Chew toys providing luminescence may be easier for the pet owner to spot or retrieve. Luminescent chew toys may also provide the ability to extend outdoor play time past twilight. Accordingly, greater interest or the ability to extend play time may increase the beneficial time spent between the pet owners and their pets.